Single, low-income, African American mothers are a vulnerable population and often have been identified as a high-risk group for health disparities. The purpose of this feasibility study is to obtain pilot data as a basis for a larger investigation of the New Mothers Network (NMN), an Internet based intervention for single, low-income, African American mothers following their infants' birth (a) to assess the feasibility and adequacy of the intervention and the 6-month data collection plan; (b) to generate pilot data about psychological outcomes (depressive symptomatology, self-esteem, loneliness, and stress), parenting outcomes (competence and satisfaction), health care utilization outcomes (clinic visits, hospitalizations, and emergency room visits for mothers and their infants), and perceived social support; and (c) to estimate the reliability of data collection instruments. The NMN is based on House's (1981) conceptualization of social support. Subjects will be randomly assigned to the NMN or usual care. The theory-based intervention comprises (a) an electronic library with health and parenting information; (b) asynchronous chat groups; and (c) electronic mail access to advanced practice nurses. All new mothers will have access to the usual medical/nursing care and parenting information obtained in childbirth education classes, or through their own initiative. A research team from the University of Nebraska Medical Center will test the effectiveness of the NMN for mothers to improve psychological, parenting, health care utilization, and perceived social support outcomes as compared to mothers in a Control Group. A convenience sample of 42 mothers will be recruited from three clinics in Lincoln, NE and three clinics in Omaha, NE. Using a two-group design, data will be collected at 1 week (baseline), 6 weeks, 3 months, and 6 months following the infant's birth. Subjects will be randomly assigned to the Experimental Group and the Control Group. Descriptive summary statistics, repeated measures analysis of co-variance, and reliability indices will be used to test the study aims.